Blackout
by MarquasNoir97
Summary: After 10 years he's had enough things must be set straight. Characters read books story. People Reading : Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty Jr, Harry, Mad Eye, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Geroge. There is A pole open as well So go Vote In it Guys.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling. Lil old me only own the plot. Some ideas and OC characters I have gotten from other fan fictions I have read so many I can not remember all of them but if you do can you please send the name and I will put them here.  
Summary: After 10 years he's had enough things must be set straight. Characters read books story.  
Pairings: There are no parings yet but if you have an idea please tell me it can be MF, FF or MM so let me know.  
Warnings: None yet  
People Reading : Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty Jr, Harry Mad Eye, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Geroge. If you want anyone else tell me and I will see  
Some of this is not in cannon and I have changed stuff. Also please note Barty never got his soul sucked out they though he did but he didn't.**

**And Finally a Thank You to My awsomenly Fantastic Beta Isilarma.**

**Now On with The Show.**

* * *

France, 2005

* * *

The lights flickered out, causing the lone occupant of the room to look up from where he was sitting at the desk. The rain was thundering against the window, and the wind howling in the distance. He stared out the window for a moment before returning to the letter on the desk. He signed his initials at the bottom of the paper before slipping it into an envelope. Hoping his plan worked the man wrote a number of names on the front of it. Rereading the letter he gave a satisfied sigh before putting it back in the envelope. He sealed it, smiling his first true smile in almost a decade. This would finally set everything straight. With that thought the man walked out of the room ready to retire for the evening, looking forward to a new day. Flicking his wrist behind him as he left the room, he set the plan into action.

* * *

Hogwarts Castle, Astronomy Tower, 1995

* * *

Looking up as the storm brewed, a boy who looked between the ages of twelve and fifteen at the top of the Astronomy Tower stared up at the dog-star Sirius. The teen was currently curled in a ball and had black messy hair, startling emerald green eyes covered in glasses that at that moment were askew and a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Sighing he looked at his hands. It was his fault Sirius was dead. If he had listened to Hermione instead of believing in the stupid vision his godfather would still be alive and Remus would still have his best friend. Shaking his head he stood up to leave the tower and walking towards the entrance. He was at the door and was about to go on the first step when there was a flash of light and a burst of energy before all lights in Hogwarts went out and Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

Slytherin Manor, Thorne room, 1995

* * *

The dark lord sat on his throne, alternating between listening to reports and torturing death eaters for failing, and generally looking more pissed off every the second. His second in command dismissed everyone before turning to the dark lord, being careful to wait until he was sure everyone left before putting up wards.

"My Lord what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucius asked ignoring the glare his old friend sent. "You haven't been yourself since you left Potter's mind then you spent a day ignoring every one and you are." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Less tolerant," he finished shooting a look at the dark lord.

Ignoring him Voldemort got up from his throne only to be caught by his second in commands' hand as light erupted around them. Pulling out their wands, they cast several spells but nothing they tried made any difference. Unknown to them the same thing was also happening outside of the room. With a burst of energy all light vanished and the dark lord and his most loyal servant were gone.

* * *

London, 12 Grimmauld Place, 1995

* * *

The headquarters was silent. In all the time they had used it there had always been some sought of noise. Even the portrait of Walburga Black was quiet at the loss of what she thought was the final heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. Snape was silent as he looked over everyone as he arrived back from the Death Eater meeting, before walking over to Mad Eye and placing his finger on the device that was held out to him. Mad Eye watched it closely as it turned green, before placing it back into his pocket with a grunt. He went back over the rooms' occupants, giving a disgusted look as he saw Dumbledore with that blasted twinkle in his eyes but quickly changing it to fake concern as he spoke to Tonks and Lupin. Shaking his head he looked to Snape.

"Potter?" he asked. It had been a week since Padfoot's death and he was worried about the Potter heir, who had not been returning his owls and would soon be going back to the Muggles Dumbledore called family. Sneering Snape shook his head indicating he was the same as he had been. Sighing Mad Eye leaned back into the wall only to jump up again as he felt a sudden burst of magic. He whipped out his wand and began searching everywhere just as all light went out. He felt with his magic in shock as Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Bill, Charlie and the twins vanished in thin air. Looking around, he sensed the magic. Relaxing when he recognised it, he let himself vanish from the yelling of the remaining Order.

* * *

Unknown location 1995

* * *

There was a banging and groaning as several bodies landed in a dark room. When everybody was finally sitting up, the lights slowly came on. There was a minute of shocked silence before twelve wands were drawn. The fact that astonished everyone was that Alastor Mad Eye Moody just stood up next to Harry, deliberately standing between all the wands and a hand on his shoulder stopping him from doing anything to Bellatrix. Growling he moved as a spell fired at him. Putting an invisible shield between the parties, he looked to where Harry was standing, noticing Remus was growling at her as well, wanting to attack.

"Potter," he said when he saw Harry's gaze wandering around the room. "Found any reason for Mad Hatter to put us and several Death Eaters, some who are meant to be soul less things," he said, sending a look to Barty Crouch, "in one room?"

Harry smiled slightly at that. He was having another look around when, in the middle of the room, a small box appeared with a note on top. Alastor insisted on running various tests on it but eventually signaled it was safe for Harry to touch it. Slowly he reached out for the letter, ignoring the fact that thirteen sets of eyes were on him. Clearing his throat Harry Read the cursive writing on the front of the envelope out loud. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George Weasley, Alastor Moody and Harry Potter." Opening the actual letter at Alastor's nod he read the beautiful script out, loud not giving anyone a chance to interrupt.

_Dear All,_

_I have brought you here to fix a few problems that a certain bumblebee has caused. To do this, you will have to read books about Harry's life. Don't try to complain; I have been forbidden from giving you any further information so this is the only way for you to find what you need to do to fix the problems. These are mostly all his thoughts but the bee has changed some of it. Please note that I have made it impossible for you to try to kill each other. _

_There will be food and drink supplied, as well as rooms and anything else you may need. You will not be able to leave until you have read every book. I have stopped time on the outside of this room so you won't be missed. _

_Good Luck_

_Much love T.N.N_

_P.S. I know some of you are wondering who I am. I will give you a clue. You have all heard of me yet only two actually know me. You have heard horror stories and lies about me, yet only some are true. One of you is like a son to me, the other was a student._

_P.P.S Harry you have no choice but to read so don't try to change it. _

Harry frowned and passed the letter to Alastor to make sure he didn't miss anything. Ignoring the confused looks, he looked at the books, paling as he saw the titles. He tried to hide only to stop as Lucius Malfoy stood too after putting a spell on everyone who he saw about to stand up. He knew it would be easier to fix everything if they weren't all cursing each other. Getting a reluctant nod of thanks from Moody, he read over the titles of the books. His eyes widened in shock. Looking over at everyone, Lucius spoke.

"Well, what should we do?" he asked his lord. Voldemort went to talk but got cut off by Moody. Voldemort sent a glare to Moody, sending a nod at his servant he looked over the crowd of people pondering the letter to himself coming to the conclusion that he would have no choice he inwardly sighed and shook his head before walking over to a couch and sitting down he first checked the wards of the room coming up with nothing and knowing that there is no chance of leaving he sighed not looking forward to the coming days sending a look at Potter he tuned in to what was being said.

"We have to stay and read them," Moody said, sending Harry a worried look. "I know there is no way we can leave until we have, so we should start right away if we don't want to be locked in here for too long." He walked over and claimed a seat. Levitating the death eaters to one couch and the order members to the one opposite to them. Harry sat in between on a bean bag. Everyone was silent; all curious as to what was happening. Lucius held the only book he could open up and looked around the room.

"So who reads first?" When nobody answered he sat back down and read the title of the first chapter out ready to start reading.

**The Boy who Lived**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys this is my very first story send me a review and tell me what you think :)  
I am already writing the next chapter. This story will get better and more talking so please bear with me.  
The next Chapter will be up asap **


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling. Lil old me only own the plot. Some ideas and OC characters I have gotten idea's from other fan fictions the main one I can remember is from the fantastic author Miranda Fairgold. If you reorganize any others characters or anything. I have read so many I can not remember all of them but if you do can you please send the name and I will put them here.  
Summary: After 10 years he's had enough things must be set straight. Characters read books story.  
Pairings: There is a poll on my profile go check it out and vote for who you want Harry to be paired with. Also any other idea's just message me and I will put them  
Warnings: None yet  
People Reading : Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty Jr, Harry Mad Eye, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred and Geroge. If you want anyone else tell me and I will see  
Some of this is not in cannon and I have changed stuff. Also please note Barty never got his soul sucked out they though he did but he didn't.**

** Thank You to My awesomely Fantastic Beta Isilarma.**

**And Finally One my of my most brilliant idea's at 12pm one night I decided to delete everything I had written for this chapter and start again then wrote this whole chapter in one sitting so this chapter was written after 5 hours of writing so if things seem a bit weird some scene's blame that. But thanks to my brilliant beta some of that shall hopefully be fixed.  
**

**Now On with The Show.**

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

Before Lucius could start reading, Alastor spoke up, "There will be a lot of different Muggle technology in the books I expect so if you hear something you don't know what it is write it all down on a piece of parchment and it will be explained to you either after the book or after a chapter." Getting nods that every one understood he smiled as a table with parchment, quills and ink appeared in the centre of the room. After doing a quick scan to make sure that it wasn't jinxed, he put away his wand and nodded to Lucius to read. Clearing his throat Lucius started to read.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, **

Raising a non existent eye brow Voldemort looked to Harry and Alastor. "If this book is about you, Potter, then why are we reading about filthy Muggles?" From the surname and the mention of technology, it seemed that they would play a large role. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to answer Lucius continued reading.

**Thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Nonsense? Who would want to be normal, that is so dull." Harry looked curiously at Barty. He would have expected a comment like that to come from the twins. Shaking his head he turned as Lucius read.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

Getting up as Lucius continued reading George pulled the table towards where he and his brothers were sitting and wrote down drills.

** He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Walrus" Fred said remembering Harry's uncle from the previous year

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, **

"Horse" George commented smirking seeing what his twin was getting at.

**which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Now that's not very nice Mrs Dursley" Fred smirked."Spying is bad" George added."And anyways you're not even doing it right," they finished together smirking. Harry looked between the two of them before he started laughing."Right?" Rabastan asked curiously."Stan don't ask; I have been told they are worse than Fabian and Gideon Prewett," Rodolphus said to his brother. Before anyone could say anything else Lucius continued reading.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry shuddered clearly remembering what Dudley looked like as a small baby. "If that is fine I don't want to live on this planet anymore," he muttered to himself, ignoring the amused look sent his way by Alastor. **  
The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, **

"Oooooo" The Twins and the Lestrange brothers said together childishly.

"I wonder what it is," Bellatrix said grinning sadistically.

**And their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

Laughing, Fred looked at Harry. "Now I really want to know." Jumping with his twin across the room he got on his knees in front of Harry. "Oh Great Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, what is the secret your loving guardians dread so much?" Pushing them away, Harry started laughing while Bill and Charlie pulled their brothers back.

"If you will shut up you will find out, Forge" Bill lectured them, much to the amusement of Harry, Barty and the Lestranges. Shooting a glare at his death eaters Voldemort cleared his throat. All three shut up immediately. Harry shot a glare at Voldemort but made no comment as Lucius continued reading.

** They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Is that all" Tonks pouted choosing to ignore the fact that she was in the same room as the one who killed her cousin. At least that is what people thought what they didn't know was the fact that her mother when she was growing up taught her great restraint. [Wow Harry, how do you feel being a dirty little secret?" she mocked whispered to Harry while ignoring the amused look her crush gave her. Harry started laughing again resisting the temptation to start singing the All American Rejects.

** Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Of course they would be; have you seen their son? He is the most abnormal person out there." Remus said smiling softly at the old joke between Harry, Sirius and him.

"Remus you have it wrong, snake face over is the winner of that title." Harry said laughing ignoring the fact that Voldemort's hand twitched for his wand, whilst Bellatrix shouted and glared with her husband and brother in law at Harry.**  
The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"Well look at those lovely people. I wonder what they are doing here." Charlie asked sarcastically.

** The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Yes that is a good idea keep your children away from the dangerous Harry Potter or he will corrupt them. Before me and Forge met him we were sweet innocent children, and just look what he did to us," Fred said ignoring the scoffing from all that knew them well. **  
When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, **

"Yeyyyyyy" Harry said bouncing up and down on the beanbag like a child who had to many sweets.

**There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. **

"Of course; there never is when Harry is involved" Bill said laughing.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, **

"Boring? Wow Potter you uncle is so mundane." Lucius interrupted himself. No Malfoy would dream of wearing something like that.

**And Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.  
None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Boring? Wow Potter you uncle is so mundane Even Malfoy's don't like boring" Lucius commented

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"If Draco tried that he would be put in his cot, or would be told off at least," Lucius said disgusted at the spoilt brat described. He shuddered to think what would happen when the child was older. **  
"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.  
It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat**

How is a cat peculiar? Muggles have cats as well." Charlie questioned.**  
reading a map. **

"Oh now that is peculiar. Probably an animagus but what is an animagus doing in a Muggle suburb?" Charlie muttered while the Lestranges, Barty, Tonks, Harry and the twins yelled,

"McGonagall!"

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"She's fast," Harry said amused.

** What could he have been thinking of?**

"You, thinking! Where is the apocalypse?" yelled Harry, ducking for cover as Alastor laughed.

** It must have been a trick of the light. **

"Of course it was. You are always right" Remus said sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"Definitely Minerva," Remus said amused.

** As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror.**

"Why did it not break then?" Fred and George asked.

** It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

"Of course not you filthy Muggle, whatever you say," Rabastan said while Bellatrix started cackling. Knowing that was not a good sign Lucius started reading without giving anyone the time to interrupt.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.  
But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"What have the idiots done now." Alastor muttered

** As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"There going to get us exposed" He growled his normal eye twitching at the stupidity of people.

** Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"I have always wondered Harry if your uncle likes Drills so much so he can make up for certain things he lacks" Alastor grinned as he saw that Harry was stuck between laughing and being utterly repulsed thinking on that thought, kid always had an imagination. **  
Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. **

"How many people did you yell at Uncle?" Harry curiously said.

**He yelled at five different people.**

"Only five? You must be losing you touch," Harry laughed, knowing he was talking to the book and it was in the past but enjoying the weird looks he got.

** He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"Well that's good" Harry said in mock interest. "Congratulations Uncle."

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy him a bun from the bakery.  
**Harry grinned, knowing that Lucius was trying to read to stop Bellatrix from being insane he decided to keep his mouth shut instead of making and smart ass comments. He wondered why no one put down cars on the list until he remembered both the ministry and the Weasleys had cars

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.  
"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"  
" — yes, their son, Harry —"  
Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"If only," Harry said wistfully.

** Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Oh, so he actually has some intelligence," Harry said as he pulled a quill and a spare bit of parchment towards him. He wrote Reading Order in capital letters at the top of the page, putting Lucius's first on the list, then he pulled out another piece of Parchment . **  
He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being  
stupid. **

"You only just realized," Remus said as he watched Harry as he scribbled stuff over the parchment wondering what he was doing.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"WHAT!" Remus yelled standing only to be pulled back by an invisible force.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Harvey Potter, The Boy Who Lived" Charlie said laughing.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that… **"Like what?" Severus said murderously. Half the room jumped, forgetting the potion master was there**.**

**but all the same, those people in cloaks…  
He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.  
"Sorry,"**

"Oh Merlin he knows the word sorry! It's a miracle," Harry said as he looked around the room frowning.

** He grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"  
And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"He could actually fit his arms around him?" George wondered.**  
Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, **

"I thought you did not approve of imagination oh Uncle of mine" Harry said in a sickly sweet voice reminding some of Umbridge making those who were taught under her shudder, whilst Lucius grimanceed.

**Which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"See, he agrees with me," Harry grinned. "Shows how desperate he is wanting everything to be plain and normal."**  
As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.  
"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.  
The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

"Yep, definitely Minnie," Remus said, picking up the nickname him and the marauders called her to annoy her.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.**

"No, but it is normal McGonagall behaviour. She was even like that during school," Voldemort commented, causing him to gain many surprised looks.

** Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.  
Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Won't get a Girlfriend? That's right Dudders" Harry saw Lucius and Voldemort twitch while the others were all grinning there saneness (Or lack of) showing.

** Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:  
"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. **

"That sounds like the guy Dad used to work with," Tonks commented.

**Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"  
"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."  
Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair.  
Shooting stars all over Britain?**

Looking to his side Harry started grinning like a lune as he saw Alastor's expression putting up his hand he counted down on his fingers 5

** Owls flying by daylight?**

Harry's fingers moved to 4 **  
Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place?**

Moving them to 3 he smirked

**And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…  
Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"  
**"Idiots" **  
As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.  
"No," she said sharply. "Why?"  
"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"  
**"Yes I know, considering you were there how could there not be." Harry remarked his hand still holding 3 fingers up  
**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.  
"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."  
Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"  
"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"  
"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"No it isn't, not in our world anyways" Remus spoke out as Alastor took note as most people became more subdued realizing what day it was the older of them remembering all this happening on Voldemort's downfall. While Harry didn't seem to be paying attention to a thing but Alastor knew differently he chose to ignore the hand he was holding up.**  
"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."  
He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"I wonder what," Fred inquired. **  
Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.  
The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters  
were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…  
How very wrong he was.**

"Nobody thinks anything involving Harry can affect them, but they are always very wrong," George said trying to diffuse the tension.**  
Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Harvey, do you think she is annoyed or just watching? On a more important note Apparation or Portkey?" Fred asked Harry, grinning as Harry's eye twitched**  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.  
**Another finger moved down leaving 2

** His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was **

"Albee Bumblebee," Harry said to Alastor, grinning.

**Albus Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Of course he is; perfect Privet Drive will never welcome the senile Lemon Drop Sucking Bumblebee," Alastor grinned. Harry laughed knowing they were confusing a lot of people with the inside joke.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."  
He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

Harry watched amused as lighter got added to the list, already knowing the Wizarding world had their own brand of cigarettes, which were not deadly and without all the chemicals but still had the same effect Muggles ones had when you smoked them. They also lit themselves when you wanted them to.

** He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Knew it," the twins yelled, rather pointlessly as the whole room knew it was her.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."  
"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Now Minerva you didn't have to sit on a brick wall all day," Alastor lectured to the book as Harry tried to stifle his laughter**  
"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed **

"Agreed, Professor. If even Uncle Vernon noticed something was up you know they are being to obvious," Harry grinned, like a Cheshire cat.

**something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Wow Tom terrorising innocents for eleven years? I didn't know it was that long," Harry smirked to Voldemort trying to rile him up.

Voldemort's reaction?**  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. **

"'Yeah, it's hardly fair if you get into the Headless hunt before Nick does," Harry smirked.

**People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

"Well it wouldn't make much difference if what we saw at the world cup is anything to go by," Harry spoke out loud.**  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"No, I don't know who." Harry smirked as he saw several people eyes twitch in the death eater side of the room at his smart ass comments **  
"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
"A what?"**

"Wow, that is sad if even she doesn't know what they are," Harry said with a grin.

** "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."  
"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Don't say that to him. In the bumblebee's opinion it is always the time for lemon drops."

** "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"  
"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

"Even then Professor that is not Tom's proper name" Harry said in a singsong voice which broke off as he got cuffed on the back of the head by Alastor. Glaring at him, he shut up as Lucius continued reading

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, **

"Gross, they come in wrappers so does that mean he licks them then puts them back in his pocket?" Harry asked revolted. That comment earned several disgusted looks.

**seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."  
"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

Voldemort scoffed while Harry walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Now Tommy don't be like that; we both know it is true." Harry laughed jumping out of the way of a fist and ran back to his seat ignoring the glare sent to him knowing that he couldn't do any magical harm because of the charms Mad Hatter put on the room.

** "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."  
"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."  
"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Promfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Harry shuddered. "Ew, old people flirting." He looked down at the paper which he had been drawing only to look back up and see a mix between half the room looking like they were going to be sick and the other half laughing.**  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Harry was going to comment only to be stopped by a hand on his mouth. He looked up into Barty's eyes with a grin, while all the people who know Harry well held back there laughter knowing that they were going to end up with a annoyed Death Eater. Trying to talk through the hand Harry gave up and just licked it, his grin widening as he felt the hand pull back immediately. Harry started laughing and moved away from arms reach of the pissed off Death Eater. Alastor sitting sending looks varying between worried and amused knowing that the way Harry coped with sadness was to be all cheerful when he was in a room of other people only showing real signs of being upset when he was alone in a room or with the 5 people he trusted the most who were Mad Hatter, Sirius, Remus, Noir and Alastor himself except from when it got to a stage where even he couldn't hold it back.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Harry looked down, his fists clenched he tried to keep his face as blank as possible.

Very quick change from happy to angry. Add something before then so it isn't so abrupt.**  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. **

Looking around the room Alastor sighed and nodded to Tonks then, when he got her attention, he indicated she go to Remus. At her nod, he moved down next to the boy he considered a son and slung an arm over his shoulder.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"Probably faking concern and being upset," Harry muttered. Remus and Tonks exchanged surprised looks at the mix of despair and hatred in his voice. **  
"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Yes Bumblebee how did I survive, and don't give me that crap about love. How many mothers would want to be sacrificed so there children could survive, yet I am the only one who survived the AK so why?" Harry ranted, oblivious to the surprised and concerned looks sent his way. Knowing Harry was talking to himself, Alastor nodded for Lucius to continue and sat back, pulling Harry closer to him. **  
"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"BULLSHIT! YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Harry yelled. His magic, though the room blocked him from using it or it blowing anything up, was radiating and pulsing across the room. Knowing it would be a good idea to have a quick pause Lucius stopped up as a door appeared Alastor took Harrys arm and lead him through the door before closing it feeling wards come up. 20 minutes later they came out Alastor looking calm while Harry had a cocky grin on his face.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and  
examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall,**

Harry smiled softly, not knowing his professor cared so much about him.  
** jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Now I see why Mad Hatter wants to kill him so much, Thunder," Alastor said to Harry, smiling as he felt Harry relax at the mention of his old friend. **  
"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**

Harry sat up in horror, staring at every one in the room, silently begging for it not to be true. Laughing at him Alastor sat back.

"Don't worry Thunder, there isn't, though not for lack of trying," he said grinning at him.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered as he moved back in his beanbag.

— **There will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"  
"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

— "More like you wanted to train your little pawn to be obedient," Harry muttered**  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.  
"Hagrid's bringing him."**

"Oh now we see what's wrong with you Potter; the oaf probably dropped you on your head on the way" Bellatrix cackled.

Harry sat silent as the twins denfended Hagrid. Hagrid was his good friend at least he thought he was. The only problem was he didn't know how deep Dumbledore's influence ran.

** "You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"You must not care much for your life then," Voldemort commented smirking.**  
"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

"What was what?" Remus asked.**  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. **

"Oh no it isn't," Alastor groaned. While Harry put his hand back up putting down another leaving only his index up.

**It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"It is," Remus grinned much to the confusion of the room. Whislt Harry held down his final finger just as Alastor yelled "CONSTANT VILIGANCE! If these idiots went to my school they would be dead in a mi" Harry but Alastor off "Yes but your school actually has more taste to who the accept so they wouldn't." Sending a nod at Lucius to continue reading he ignored the curious looks.**  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"How were you not crushed Potter?" Lucius questioned.**  
"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Harry sat up straight up at this a look of hurt flashing across his eyes at the mention of his late godfather. "What happened to the bike?" he asked curiously.

"It is in the room he stayed in," Alastor said. Harry nodded looking to Bellatrix as he heard her clear her throat.

"Er, Potter about Sirius." She started shifting in her seat the insane glint gone from her eyes "I am sorry about that; I didn't mean for him to fall through the Veil. I just wanted to stun him and get him out of the battle." She hesitated a moment, then continued. "You see before he started at Hogwarts he was my favourite little cousin and we were close." Harry cut of her ramblings as he opened his mouth and started talking.

"It's fine Bellatrix." He said. They both knew it wasn't but there was no point continuing and he couldn't just forgive her like that. Nodding to Lucius he sat back and listened to the chapter.

Whilst Remus' eye twitched as they turned golden he sat reining back his wolf but didn't do anything as Harry had already forgiven and he trusted Harry. Tonks looked to Remus before she chose to not to do anything..

**"No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, **

**but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

Harry looked up hopefully. **  
"Even if I could,I wouldn't. **

"Bastard," Harry muttered. Whilst Severus rose an eyebrow his mask hiding all his surprise at how the Golden Boy was acting some of it reminded him so much of Lily.

**Scars can come in handy. **

"Yeah, by causing immense pain and giving you visions of torture. So helpful." Harry glared at the book while Alastor thought how glad he was that Mad Hatter stopped them from any magic happening as the glare would of burnt the book.

**I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"It would be funny if they remodeled it and Dumbledore relied on the scar to get through London underground." Alastor said laughing at the idea.

** Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. **

Harry didn't know whether to be grossed out or touched that Hagrid cared about him that much.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"At least that women has sense, always has compared to the others" Alastor muttered annoyed at the idiocy at people **  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"  
"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," **

"Why don't they put up a silencing charm then?" Fred asked curiously.

**Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,  
**"WHAT!" Was the thunderous yell from many in the room light and dark wizards alike. Harry just ignored them as they all muttered to each other letting all calm down as he stared at the wall.

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Well, that is the end of the chapter," Lucius said holding the book in the air. He was about to ask who would read next, only for the book to be levitated into the waiting hands of Rabastan. Looking around the room making sure he had everyone's undivided attention he cleared his voice and started reading.

** "The Vanishing Glass."**

* * *

**Thats the chapter helped you liked it and sorry bout some of the Randomness XD**

Poll is On my Profile Make sure to vote for who you want Harry with  
And thank you for all the Favourites Follows and Reviews they gave me the biggest grin  


**~Marquas Noir  
**


End file.
